


Flinch

by TotalFanFreak



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Romance, Spencer Reid x You, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanFreak/pseuds/TotalFanFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from a girls' getaway Spencer misinterprets your lack of physical contact.</p>
<p>Spencer Reid x Reader</p>
<p>P.S. Apparently fanfiction.net does not allow 'you' fics anymore so probably converting fully to here now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinch

Title: Flinch  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: Slight M  
Prompt/Summary: No real prompt – You come back from a girls’ getaway and Spencer takes your lack of physical contact personally.  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader – hints of JJ and Penelope  
Trigger Warning: maybe confidence issues?  
Word Count: 2200  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: No  
Author’s Notes: Oh, yes, I did get this, and yes I did try to prevent it….And yes, I wish I had Spencer there…  
Morgan arc spoilers?: Nope

“Okay ladies, who needs to slather up?”

Garcia was making rounds with the sunscreen and you gladly reached for the bottle, the two of you seemed to be the only ones who worried about getting burned. The other women fine with rubbing oil on themselves and letting the sun cook them. After the last case you were glad for an outing with the girls, right now you were lazing out by the pool of the hotel about to get ready to head for the spa, all of you polishing off your drinks before getting up. Rubbing the rest of the white cream into your skin, you saw JJ wrinkle her nose a little bit.

“I don’t know how you two take that smell. It reminds me of all the times my mother held me down to put some on me when we went out on the lake.”

That was kind of why you liked it; it reminded you of your childhood – hot asphalt, sea salt in the air, mown grass, fried carnival foods, and BBQs. It was one of the smells that made summer great, still, that didn’t stop you from throwing a mock glare at the blonde.

“Not all of us can be bronzed Amazons, some of us turn into sun dried tomatoes.”

JJ laughed. “That’s not true –“

“Oh, yes, it is, I burn easily, just thinking about going out on a day like this gets my skin pink.”

Garcia bolstered up behind you both. “And for your info, I bought this from a super cute online Korean beauty site and it is made with acai berries and jojoba oil, it is far from smelly.”

JJ put her hands up in defense. “Okay, okay I’m sorry Garcia, I just don’t care for any sunscreen I guess.”

The debate dropped, and the conversation delved into more important matters, such as, what color you were going to get for your pedicure.

“Oh, no! This can’t be happening! How the hell does someone get sunburned at night?”

You had settled back into your room, the happy high from dancing and drinking club-to-club crashing down as you became immensely aware of the burn and pull all across your upper torso. Taking off the halter dress you saw the crisscrossing over your chest, to your back and along from your shoulders down to your arms. Even the tops of your cheeks and nose had gotten fried. Garcia came up behind you wincing, while handing you a bottle of aloe.

“Technically the sun was still out, cupcake.”

“Ugh, I know, but, come on it was after seven in the evening it shouldn’t have been this bad, and in Virginia? I’m afraid to even take off my bra; I think the straps melted into my skin.”

“Oh, honey, you’re not going to be wearing those for a few days after tonight, not until that gets more healed and less tender.”

God, it was tender, a mere poke felt like powdered glass being pressed into your skin.

“How am I supposed to go to work without a bra? Bad enough the guys are going to laugh at me for my face I don’t need Morgan making pervy comments on my wardrobe.”

“Oh, I think there’s a solution for all that.”

“Like what?”

“I can easily show you how to cover up those cheeks and nose with some makeup and I bet we can keep your fun bags from moving around too much or the illusion of them not moving with some breast tape.”

“You want to tape my tits, Garcia?”

“I think it’s your best option right now, Y/N.”

“Fine, just show me how I guess.”

“Yay, I’ll get JJ.”

“What? Why, JJ?”

You didn’t need anyone else seeing you like this; you were already crossing your fingers that JJ had been too overtaken by the sangrias to notice you.

“Did you not take a look at her dress? JJ is an expert on taping, don’t worry if we have to, we’ll blackmail her into silence.”

You sighed, giving Garcia the go ahead.

You had to give Garcia and JJ credit, their steps were easy to follow and you looked pretty much your usual self as you walked into the bullpen on Monday. Going up to the kitchenette, you filled your mug up with some coffee. You were caught up in adding enough cream, until something pressed itself into your back. Your body had, had no time to heal up the blistering red still vivid underneath the concealer and clothing. Some of the places had begun to peel a little, and there were no true blisters or sores so that was lucky. But it was still, oh so painful, and what you knew to be a hand pressed on it caused your back to bow and you hissed and flinched away from the source.

“Y/N?”

Turning you saw your boyfriend of several months, Spencer, his inquisitive brown eyes creased with worry. This was why you hadn’t gone over to his house when you got back, the touching. As soon as you got to your apartment on Sunday morning you left a text saying you were home safe and were going to sleep the hangover off. But now you were back in such close proximity to this beautiful man.

“Hi, Spence, how was your weekend with the guys?”

He shrugged, adjusting his messenger bag over his shoulder, as his eyes studied you briefly. “Same old, Morgan suggested a bar that we all went to. A few drinks in he left with someone, leaving me to take Rossi and Hotch home.”

You giggled, thinking of the sight that the two eldest team members would make after a night bender.

“How about we do something, just the two of us this weekend? That sound okay, Dr. Reid?”

You’d be praying your body would be healed up by then.

Spencer nodded eagerly. “That sounds wonderful. Maybe we could go get something to eat together after work, maybe watch a movie at my place?”

Oh, no usually movies at his house meant the two of you getting naked at some point, but you nodded smiling the best you could as you started concocting a way to get out of showing your body later. He leaned in to kiss you, and you gladly accepted it, until the two of you bumped noses. The small contact jolted through you, making you break the kiss, and leave your eyes down casted.

“I guess we should start on the avalanche of paperwork, huh?”

He mumbled in agreement, taking one last look over his shoulder at you.

The day went on like that he’d always tried to sneak little touches with you at work, something you had always loved, but now was biting you in the ass viciously. You tried your best to hold your composure, but sometimes the wrong placement would have you jumping backwards in pain. And you knew he had to notice, Spencer had been profiling almost the majority of his life, of course he knew. But you tried to play it off like everything was normal. By the end of the day your torso was pulsing with having to move and bend and you were hoping to go home, except, with the way you had been with Spencer, maybe it’d be easier just to tell him. You doubted Spencer would make fun of what happened, and getting to know him over time you knew that the way you looked at the moment wouldn’t matter to him in the slightest. With that settled you huffed out your nerves and strutted over to his desk.

“You ready to get some food?”

He nodded, putting files away on his desk. You tilted your head to look at him. “Yeah, I kind of need to talk to you about what happened over the weekend.”

“I figured.”

Your eyebrows knitted together, in curiosity. “Oh?”

“I thought we could just pick something up, and eat it at your place or something.”

You nodded in agreement, settling on some Indian food to take to your apartment. Upon entering, Spencer strode to your little eating nook and began plopping the food down. From the way his fingers worked you knew he was nervous.

“Spence?”

Nothing.

You approached him placing a hand on his shoulders to calm him down; it did, sagging down as he sighed.

“Just get it over with, Y/N.”

“Get what over with?”

Spencer looked at you a cross between anger and sadness running along his chiseled features. “Tell me all about your big weekend. Tell me how you girls probably went out drinking and all the guys flirting with you. Tell me how much better than me they were, how you realized you were over being with me. That this is over.”

Your mouth gaped at the rant. Was that really what you put off?

“Spencer, that’s not what happened at all, it was –“

“Don’t give me that, Y/N, the way you avoided me and kept flinching whenever I tried to touch you today. It was enough to tell me.”

“You’re right, Spencer, I didn’t want you to touch me today.”

The forlorn look he gave was enough to make you cry, but you reframed tears coming for a different reason as you pulled the long sleeved shirt over your head. Crying out when the sleeves yanked on your shoulders. You felt someone helping you tug and was glad Spencer gently got it off.

“This is why I didn’t want to be touched today, Spence. Not because some guy talked to me, none of us talked to any guys because we already have the best guys. I was just embarrassed okay; I didn’t want anyone to laugh at me.”

Spencer eyes raked across your upper half his hand wanting to touch a few times but retracting. “God, Y/N, I told you to pack sunscreen.”

“I did believe me I did; Garcia and I both layered it on throughout the day. But when we went out to dance it was evening time so I didn’t really think it was necessary.”

“Some people debate that before ten am and after four pm it’s impossible to get sunburned but any hint that the sun is out means it’s putting off UV rays.”

“Thanks, doctor, might’ve helped if I hadn’t been drinking so much too. My judgement had kind of started going out the window.”

Spencer smiled, circling you. You turned in on yourself at his scrutiny, afraid of judgment.

“Do you have aloe or anything?”

You nodded, going to your medicine cabinet to dig it out. Handing it to him he directed you to the chair.

“Straddle it, and I’ll get your back.”

“Does that mean you’re not upset anymore?”

He shook his head, sadly. “I feel like an idiot. I should know you better than that by now. Just the way you were acting I thought I had done something wrong and you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, Spence, I don’t think that’s humanly possible.”

He smiled tenderly, kissing you, bumping noses again. Flinching away slightly, he looked at you in confusion.

“My face kind of got it too.”

He tilted his face and kissed you again, making it slow and languid as you opened your mouth in silent invitation, him taking it and slowly stroking his tongue with yours. You were about to get closer when he pulled back, his gaze drifting to your chest.

“May I take those off or will it hurt?”

“I hope it doesn’t hurt, I want them off though.”

“Gently then.”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip as Spencer’s long fingers stripped away the taping. As each one was taken off it was like hot lightning licking where the tape was turning hot then icy with each tug. After a while your breasts were free from the light constraints, Spencer palming one in his hand as his thumb grazed a nipple.

“Good thing you didn’t get burned here.”

You moaned in agreement, holding the back of the tightly.

You could hear the click of the bottle opening as Spencer made his way behind you, tucking your hair to one side, as he tsked.

“I’m going to have to keep tabs on you next time, aren’t I?”

“You could, or I could just pack you up and take you with me.”

He chuckled lowly, before smearing some aloe along your back. The cool gel made you groan in relief as it penetrated down into your pores erasing the burn for a short period. Spencer took his time, lightly making his way from your back to front spreading it over your entire chest though it was unnecessary. The cold of it making your nipples harden.

“Oh, Y/N, what are we going to do with each other?”

Licking your lips, you looked up to him.

“Oh, I can think of a few things doctor, we just have to be extra careful.”


End file.
